Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wire tightening apparatus, and, more particularly, to apparatus for tightening wire that needs to be periodically tightened without unfastening the wire and which accordingly may be left in the wire.
Description of the Prior Art
The tightening of wire, such as on grape trellises, is an annual problem. Typically, in the growing of table grapes, wire is strung between supporting "T" shaped support elements. The wire is normally stapled to the top of the cross arms of the "T" shaped support elements. During the course of the growing season, the wire lengthens and sags. It is accordingly necessary between the end of one growing season and the beginning of another growing season to tighten the wire to eliminate the slack.
Prior to the development of the apparatus of the present invention, the wire was tightened annually by releasing one end of the wire, that is, by unfastening one end of the wire, and then taking up the slack in the wire and resecuring the wire to the end post. Obviously, such procedure is strictly manual and accordingly requires a great deal of time. Since the operation is time consuming and manual, expenses associated therewith are relatively high.
To the best of the knowledge of the inventor, there has been no mechanical means of tightening the wire prior to the inventor's development of the apparatus of the present invention.